


Probation

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you think you're on probation here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html); edited significantly from that version.

Title: Probation  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: David Sinclair / Colby Granger   
Warnings: Slash, oblique references to early S4, kinda-sorta a sequel to "[Take the World Together](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/301604.html)"  
Summary: "I think you think you're on probation here."  
Fandom &amp; Prompt: Numb3rs, David/Colby, trust  
Disclaimer: The characters herein do not belong to me.

Colby has his face in David's pillow and his ass in David's hands, the sweet slick burn of David's fingers pushing everything else away. He's not thinking about how stupid he looks or the breathless little whimpers he's smothering in this pillow or how he wasn't quite _sure_ about this but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell David no. His head's filled up with the slow push of pleasure up his spine, the crackles down his thighs, David's voice warm in his ears, David's hand warm on his back. Colby isn't even thinking of humping the sheets, paying a surprisingly small amount of attention to his dick throbbing in time with his breathing. He's not thinking of anything at all.

Which just makes it even _more_ unfair when David stops, fingers in up to his knuckles, and says, "Colby."

"Mmmph," is all Colby succeeds in saying at first, blinking into the pillow's darkness. "Uh," he mutters, turning his head so he can at least see with one eye, though his vision is momentarily blurry. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" David's hand is flat on the small of Colby's back, not pressing, just still. Colby twists a little further, looking up over his shoulder, and David's smile is soft, not wide enough to show his teeth. Also, he has _two fingers up Colby's ass_, which Colby wiggles hopefully to make David laugh, his teeth gleaming in the dim bedroom.

He doesn't get on with it, though. "Well, man?"

Colby shoves his head into the pillow. "Geneva Convention," he groans. "I'm gonna let you fuck me, I think it's pretty clear I trust you."

"Mmm," David hums, pressing his lips to Colby's spine just above his ass, his beard brushing hot skin, and Colby has to squeeze his eyes shut and shake. "The thing is, what's clear to me is that you were tense as a rock when I got you on your knees, and it's taken you so long to relax and start making those squeaky little noises---"

Colby groans at the word "squeaky", reaching back blindly to grab David's other arm, the muscle rock-hard. "You complaining?" he asks as he tugs.

"Absolutely not," David tells him, and Colby feels a low chuckle in David's next kiss, soft on his hip. "You've got a sweet ass, Granger." Colby breathes an embarrassed half-laugh into the pillow, glad it's hiding his face. "But, see, I think you think you're on probation here."

"What I am," Colby starts, but gets lost trying to choose between 'too horny and confused for this' and 'waiting for you to start again', with 'kinda, yeah,' way too true to be an option; David pulls out slowly and Colby's thoughts fall apart, he pushes in harder and Colby groans and squeezes his wrist.

And David stops _again_, and Colby is going to _kick_ him. "Because you're not," David says.

"Fuck, could you at least--" Colby tries to rear back, but David chuckles again and catches his hip, palm right over the spot where he kissed him, and holds him still.

"No, you're way too distracting." David lays a short line of three kisses up Colby's spine. "And I want to make sure you know you're not on probation, Colby." He kisses Colby again, right about the middle of his back, the shift in position shifting his fingers inside Colby, all of it making him gasp. "Not with me. I'm not going anywhere." More kisses, between Colby's shoulder-blades, and he's shaking all over now, struggling not to moan. "I know who you are now." David's lips on the back of Colby's neck, and he doesn't move away, breathing the words over Colby's skin. "And I'm not letting go."

Colby turns as much as he can, kisses David as fervently as he can. If he lets himself think about what David just said, the almost painful happiness he's still not sure he deserves... he kisses David and David kisses him back, mouth as gentle as his words, pressed all along the length of Colby's back, slowly sliding his fingers out.

David gets his knees under himself, lifting off Colby, and Colby half turns over trying not to break the kiss but David pulls back out of reach. "So," he says, his eyes unbelievably warm, "Do you still want me to fuck you? Because you could turn over and I could keep you from poking a hole in my bed."

"For God's sake." Colby loops his arm around David's neck and kisses him again, a little harder, a little more urgently. "I want you." His throat is tight, and he swallows hard, looking up into David's eyes. "I want you to fuck me."

David nods, smiling, and Colby has to kiss him again before letting go. "Then that's what we'll do."


End file.
